


Something About the Chase

by hidinginmybones



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidinginmybones/pseuds/hidinginmybones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Luna Potter loves to fuck. She loves to fuck anyone, anywhere, anytime. She likes to fuck multiple people at the same time, in private and in public. She doesn’t care who sees her fuck, perhaps that person will see her, and want to fuck her themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About the Chase

**Author's Note:**

> I did try to make this into an objective round of sex but for some reason Lily Luna and Teddy wanted to be together and every time I tried to fight it, my sex scenes were terrible, so I’m sorry, dear prompter, if this wasn’t exactly what you wanted, but I did try my best! Thank you to my awesome beta, who read this and edited it even though I know she wasn’t into it. Title and cut text courtesy of Lady Gaga’s _You and I_ which I am for some odd reason obsessed with right now.

Lily slowly pulls her stocking up her leg and slides her fingers over it once it’s in its proper position on her thigh. It’s a black stocking, one meant to go under a knee length skirt, topped with frilly lace for a special surprise for someone special. Lily does not have anyone specific that is special, nor does she intend on wearing this stocking beneath a knee length skirt. Instead, she has many people that she fucks regularly, men and women, younger than her and older. There’s not a single night she spends alone despite her not living with anyone else. Often she’s in the bed of someone else, either a successful business man she’d met through her job at the _Daily Prophet_ or with some young sprite that’s just graduated out of Hogwarts. Lily doesn’t care who the person is, as long as they can keep her in the throes of pleasure for hours at a time and allow her to live out her numerous fantasies.

As for the stocking, its twin joins it on her other leg, stretched up to the same height and Lily bounces off of her bed and walks over to her mirror to peer at her mostly nude form. All she is wearing is the pair of stockings and an elegantly jeweled mask adorned with peacock feathers that barely obscures her face (if it, in fact, does hide her face at all). To her outfit she plans to add a garter and a corset that ends just under the bust topped with a lacy brassiere and a pair of flimsy lace panties that opened at the center, allowing easy access to her places of intimacy. For now though, she stares at her nudity in the mirror, admiring her own form. 

It’s no surprise that Lily rarely finds herself spending nights alone unless she wishes it, even if she weren’t a Potter, she believes the case would be the same. She has her mother’s red hair, long enough to meet the middle of her back and flowing in perfectly circular ringlets. Her eyes are her father’s, a deep green brimming with unvoiced emotions. Her cheeks are high, lips full and red and her skin is lightly dusted with freckles. Her tits are pert, perfectly shaped and not too large. She likes how they fit in the palm of most of her conquests and likes that she doesn’t need to wear a bra, especially when she’s feeling extra sexy. Her stomach is flat, toned with muscle from playing quidditch at Hogwarts but now because of her rigorous workout schedule, legs shapely for the same reasons. Between her finely muscled thighs lays her cunt, hairless and hidden by her pale skin when she stands with her legs close together. Spread out, however, her folds are rosy, luminous with glossy moisture and inviting. Lily has never had anyone tell her no when she’s offered herself to them. She brings her hands up to her tits and fingers them, smiling in satisfaction when her nipples harden and glow a deeper dusky colour. 

From the bed, Lily lifts her bra and slides it on over her arms, over her tits and then clasps it in the front. This too, has been chosen so as to easily be rid of. She models it in the mirror before she decides she is satisfied with how it looks on her, just opaque enough to be classy, but sheer enough to clearly see her creamy skin and the darker colour of her nipples beneath the fabric. She slips the matching panties on as well and spins so that she can see her whole body. She needs to look good tonight, desirable, otherwise she’ll be the one left to her own devices; tonight, of all nights, she has no intention of this being so. 

Lily settles her corset under the see through top and then strikes a pose. Now, with her mask, she is ready to head to one of the Malfoy estates for Scorpius’ little masquerade. Before she reaches to take her cloak from the hook next to her door, she looks at herself in the mirror once more, slides her fingers through her exposed folds, feeling the wetness that is forming already. She smiles; her white teeth gleam like pearls against her deep red lips. 

Lily reaches for her cloak, wraps it around herself then aparates from her flat to the special room that Scorpius has designated for the arrival of his guests.

*

_The first time that Lily Luna brings herself off, she knows that she’s hooked. She’s lying in her four poster bed at Hogwarts, obsessing over some boy (specifically who, she can no longer remember) and imagining everything he can do to her. Soon enough, she finds herself overly warm; sweat is making her nightdress stick to her skin, so she removes it. Now nude, she allows her hands to travel over her body, imagining they’re his hands, slowly stimulating herself. She discovers that flicking her nipples just so makes her entire body twitch and her core ache with the need to be touched. She cups her still small breasts with one hand while the other travels down, over her stomach and finally sliding through the wetness between her legs. Her body jerks and she gasps, having not expected the amount of pleasure that rolls over her body. She removes her hand but then brings it back; she gently presses her fingers down through her folds, careful not to take herself by surprise again._

_Instead of twitching due to the overwhelming pleasure, Lily feels the heat build in her body and she allows her fingers to explore her most intimate parts, pressing down, sliding through and drifting up. She gently thrusts her fingers inside while stimulating her nub which, when combined, fill her with an unbearable heat. Soon, she no longer has any control of her hands and they’re moving faster, circling harder, impaling her deeper. Her whole body tingles and she wishes she had just one more hand so that she could flick her nipples but soon that thought is irrelevant because she’s shuddering and gasping and it’s like something has broken inside of her. Wetness gushes from her core, soaking her thighs and the sheets beneath her writhing body. She pulls her fingers from inside herself now and cups her breasts again, allowing her breathing to slow and become normal once more. Her body is still shaking from her orgasm and it feels absolutely wonderful. Finally, when her breathing slows and the heat dims, she sneaks her fingers down, sliding them through her moist folds, igniting the flame inside herself once again._

_She does this twice more over the course of the night, staying awake far later than she’d intended but not regretting a single second of allowing the pleasure and desire to consume her._

*

With a crack of aparation, Lily arrives in the receiving room. She sends her cloak to hang with a quick spell and makes sure that her mask is in place. As she walks through the door, she is given a small slice of something sweet, no doubt loaded with aphrodisiacs and other herbs and ingredients designed for a long night of stamina. Lily partakes in the offer, finishing it off quickly and then dropping the plate to the floor, where it is caught by invisible hands and then removed from the room altogether. She pays it no mind as she walks further into the room, heels clicking against the solid marble beneath her.

She feels eyes on her already, despite the numerous guests currently occupied with each other, both hidden away and in plain view. Lily revels in those eyes, though, and walks a little taller into the center of the room. She approaches Scorpius, standing and sipping champagne with no mask on his face at all, as is proper when one hosts a party such as this, according to the new, post war, polite wizarding culture. Lily isn’t so sure that such events had been hosted in her father’s day and if they had, no one has breathed a word to any of their children.

Scorpius turns to face her once she gets close enough and smiles dangerously. “Lily Luna Potter, I’ve been expecting you,” he says quietly.

“I’m sure you have been, Scorpius,” she replies and then, with a flirt of her hip, turns to the people around them, mostly locked in various exchanges of passion. Scorpius’ hand presses down on her hip and but then moves up over her core and then cups her tits. Lily arches her neck and he bends to drag his lips over her skin. It’s just enough of a tease to leave Scorpius desperate for more. She knows that he’s always wanted her, that he’s wanted her even while having her, but Lily likes sex too much to settle down with a single person for the rest of her life, especially one that delights in fucking her brother as well. She arches her back against him as his fingers press between her legs. “Ah ah ah, mister Malfoy,” she chides teasingly as his fingers circle her clit, “if you want this, then you must wait until after the party for it.” Lily twists away from him and smiles at him, her eyes sparkling. 

One of the reasons why Lily has never hosted one of these parties herself is because, for some reason, they had instilled a rule that forbids the host of the party to partake in the sexual festivities until the stroke of midnight, when all the masks come off and the party ends. It is merely evening at this time, which gives the guests hours to find multiple partners while the host must stand by and merely watch. 

“Then I demand you in my bed tonight,” he growls and his voice feels like silk over her body almost causing her to shiver, anticipating the event already.

“Will my brother be there again?” she asks innocently enough. The last time she’d shared Scorpius’ bed, he and Al had put on quite the show for her, unbeknownst to Al himself. He doesn’t attend parties like this, seeing as he is so obsessed with his studies, and barely makes time to partake in this sort of primal pleasure. Lily had sat in the room, off in the corner, wrapped in invisibility and silencing charms so as not to alert him of her presence. The sex with Scorpius afterward had been absolutely explosive. Lily knows that he likes to be watched.

Scorpius shakes his head and says, “you know he doesn’t attend this sort of event, he’d ignore all the other guests for his precious books.”

Lily knows it’s true. She’s surprised, however, that her other brother has never been seen at one of the masquerades. James speaks of his multiple conquests easily enough. Perhaps something like this is too much for even him, instilled as he is with the ideas of honour and valour that no longer come into play in this new society. They are post-war and their new society is based on the fear that it could all easily happen again. They must live their lives like another dark lord could rise again the very next day and as such, get their pleasure in any way possible. Lily herself attends every single masquerade that occurs, donning a new outfit and a new mask each time. She fucks anyone she pleases and doesn’t apologize for it. Al is the bookworm, James is the honorable jock and Lily Luna Potter is an absolute slut. 

“We’ll see about later, lover,” Lily says to Scorpius while pressing her body closely to his. “I may find someone more interesting,” she adds before flitting off into the party.

*

 _As the months pass, Lily finds herself experimenting more and more in regards to her newly awakened sexual nature. She tires of using her hands only, moving forward to transfiguring different things and varying the degrees of vibrations against her folds. She’s ever so clever when it comes to her own personal pleasure, even going as far as designing her own devices and using them in a most abusive fashion on her body. Not a single night goes by where Lily doesn’t get herself off. Soon though, her own fingers and devices aren’t enough to sate her ever growing appetite. She craves more, craves someone else’s hands and body parts in order to fully actualize her own sexuality. She’s barely turned sixteen when she’s back home for the summer and itching to find someone else who can pleasure her. She can’t choose Jamie or Al; they simply wouldn’t have her, and they’d likely tell their mum and dad what kind of a person that Lily was turning into even though she finds no shame in her actions. She feels desperate to find a solution; she cannot fathom going the entire summer without further exploring her own sexual nature._

_Within the first few weeks of Lily’s return home, a solution, however, presents itself to her. All she needs to do is figure out how to make it work in her favor and not blow up in her face._

_Just after everyone has gone to bed, Lily drapes herself in a robe with nothing underneath and sneaks through the dim hallways of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. After discovering certain things about her father’s past, she’s actually quite surprised that he’d decided to settle down in this oppressive old house, but her mother had insisted, stating that old pureblood family homes should be kept in good use due to their historicism. Lily, personally, loves this old house and she’d discovered all of its secrets as a young child. This is how she knows the perfect way to the guest bedroom without alerting its occupant to her presence. She manages to slip through the door and into a shadowy corner where, from the bed, she cannot be seen._

_Lily doesn’t bank on the fact that the room will be unoccupied upon her arrival. This almost makes it easier for her, though, since now she has the chance to position herself to her own satisfaction. She hears a noise in the hallway and tosses her robe to the side, launching herself onto the bed and laying back with her hair spread out underneath her. When Teddy comes in, her eyes are half lidded and she’s already prepared to begin this._

_Teddy stops in the doorway but then quickly enters and closes it behind himself. His hair changes from the black it had been at dinnertime to blue, then to purple and then to a deep, sultry red, like Lily’s own hair. He leans back against the door and looks at her, confusion etched deeply on his face. “Lily, what are you doing?” he asks, pitching his voice barely above a whisper. “Your father-”_

_“Before you start worrying about my father,” Lily states as she sits up and pulls her hair over her shoulder, “perhaps you should ask me why I am here, and why I waited for you.”_

_She watches as Teddy grips the door handle until his knuckles turn white and nods. “Okay then, why?” he asks._

_“I can’t very well ask one of my brothers to rid me of this bothersome virginity, now can I?” she replies. She presses her back up against the headboard of the oversized, overstuffed bed in the guest room and fixes her eyes on his face. His eyes are everywhere but on hers. “I’ve pleasured myself enough to know that my own wiles are not satisfactory anymore, and I’d like to see how it is with someone else pleasing me. You’re here, I don’t see why it shouldn’t be you,” she adds._

_Finally, Teddy’s eyes meet hers and he bites his lip. He’s stopped gripping the door handle but he still has yet to move further into the room. Lily begins to worry that perhaps this wasn’t the best decision, that perhaps she should have warmed him up to the idea over to next few days. His hand comes over his mouth and he shakes his head, “I am nearly ten years your senior,” he states._

_“All the more reason to choose you; I want someone with experience,” Lily replies with a simple nod of her head. She swings her bare, smooth legs over the side of the bed and stands, allowing him to see her whole form, the fullness of her breasts, the flatness of her stomach and the curve of her hips. “I want you, Ted. Are you truly going to deny me?”_

_“Your father will have my head,” he replies but he moves forth though not close enough to actually touch her, yet. Even the guest rooms in Grimmauld Place are large. Lily takes it upon herself to go to him. Once she’s close enough to feel the heat coming from his skin, she reaches forward gently to take his hand and then presses it against her stomach. She shivers. Already she is aching for his hands and mouth and_ cock _and finally she feels like she’s about to get those things._

_“My father doesn’t have to know,” Lily replies before leaning into him. Teddy is a good deal taller than her, a good deal larger as well, due to his intensive training as a professional beater but Lily still manages to lean up far enough to kiss him and press her body against his still clothed form. As soon as their lips meet, Lily knows that she’s gotten exactly what she’d wanted._

_Barely a single second passes before Teddy’s hands are on her hips, pulling her closer and kissing her more deeply. Lily sighs into it and melds her body to his. Slowly, she maneuvers him over toward the bed and pulls him down on top of herself. Despite her actual inexperience, Lily’s knowledge of the theoretical practice is quite thorough. She spreads her legs so that Teddy is between them and pulls him down for another kiss. It’s clumsy, Lily has never actually kissed anyone before this, aside from chaste ones pressed to the cheeks of family members, but Teddy seems to have enough experience for the both of them because once he opens his mouth and meets Lily’s tongue with his, she eagerly and confidently joins into the kiss, threading her hands through his still passionately red hair._

_She’s so wet that she can feel her juices soaking her thighs and she’s desperate for touch. To her delight, it seems that Teddy has no intention to continue kissing her mouth and his lips slowly slide down, over her neck and collarbones before his tongue is assaulting her nipple in the most delicious of ways. She cries out and Teddy’s hand immediately clamps over her mouth._

_“If you want this, you have to be quiet,” he whispers._

_Lily nods but her hand is already moving toward the pocket on his trousers, pulling his wand out and casting a silencing charm around them so that no one can hear the goings on inside of the guest bedroom. She spares a moment of thought before spelling Teddy’s clothes off as well, shivering at the feeling of his bare skin against hers. “You know that I cannot be trusted to remain silent,” she states before rolling them back over and straddling his hips. She rocks down on him once and his cock brushes against her nub, causing her to cry out again. She feels his manhood slick with her juices which makes her want to just sit on top of him like they are already and rut against him until she soaks both of them with her orgasm but she wants more from him than just that._

_She rubs herself against him once more before moving off of him and sitting beside him. She drags her fingers through her folds as he watches, stimulating herself until she feels the heat blossom on her temples and cheeks. She looks at his face as she pulls her fingers from her pussy and brings them up to his lips. His eyes meet hers as he takes his fingers into his mouth and sucks her juices from her digits. The vision itself makes Lily moan and shake with anticipation._

_Teddy moves his lips from her fingers, down to her wrist and then down her forearm, placing soft kisses all the way down to the crook of her elbow. All the while, Lily reaches down with her other hand to take his cock into her palm. It’s heavy, flushed with blood and thick. Lily’s mouth waters at the sight of it in her hand and says, “I can’t wait for this to be inside of me.”_

_“Fucking hell, Lils, if you keep talking like that I’m going to come before we even get that far,” he pants. Lily circles her hand around his length with ease; it’s still wet from her cunt. She feels a hand on her tit, massaging her nipple into a peak but she ignores it, brushes it off in order to leans down and lick around the crown of Teddy’s cock. “Fuck,” Teddy repeats, “you should not be this hot.”_

_“Why, because I’m young?” she asks as she leans forward to mouth at his cock again, “because I’m Harry Potter’s daughter and therefore can’t be sexy? Because I’m still technically a virgin?”_

_“Technically?” Teddy gasps._

_“I’ve never had a real cock, but I’ve had plenty of things inside of me that are cock-like,” she replies. She moves onto her knees beside him, getting into a better position in order to take him further into her mouth. To do so, she spreads her legs and lens over her thighs, exposing her dripping pussy to the air. She gasps as Teddy’s hands come to her hips and he forces her into straddling him backwards while she continues to mouth his dick._

_“What have you had inside your pussy, Lils?” Teddy asks. Lily can feel his breath, cool against her heated cunt. She feels his tongue come forward and swipe over her folds quickly causing her to cry out._

_Lily pulls away from him and gasps, “fingers.” She feels his tongue probe her clit and she cries out, arching her hips toward his mouth while at the same time trying to move away because it just feels too good. She moves forward a little, sticking her ass up into the air and her tits against Teddy’s abdomen, trapping Teddy’s cock between them. “Fingers and dildos and vibrators,” she admits quickly before he dives back down and sucks on her clitoris, causing her vision to go black and her to scream, “my broomstick, a potions phial, my wand, anything I could,” she admits, trying desperately to catch her breath._

_Teddy is unrelenting in his exploration of her cunt though, sucking in her clit, pressing his tongue inside her and basically rubbing her off with his face. Soon his fingers join his mouth, pressing inside of her, pumping in and out as he sucks on her clitoris harder. Lily is a mess of noise at this point, crying out, moaning and taking in shaky breaths. Teddy arches his fingers inside her and Lily can’t take anymore. She comes, shaking and crying out, moistening his face and her own thighs with her juices._

_“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she gasps because Teddy is not letting her come down. He continues his oral assault on her femininity, continues shoving his fingers in and out of her while she croons brokenly and sags against him. Quickly, he brings her right back up, turning her into a mass of pleasure before flipping her over quickly and climbing on top of her. He slides inside of her clenching pussy swiftly, to the hilt. Lily whimpers as he begins to move inside of her._

_Lily arches into him, noting that a real, thick cock feels so much better than anything she’s tried herself. It’s amazing, having someone else get her off; it’s so much more gratifying. She delights in the way that Teddy pounds into her pussy, the way he grips her tits and the way that he drags his lips, tongue and teeth against the soft flesh on her neck and chest. She cries out when he bites her, cries out again when his fingers press into her nub and then cries out a third time as once again, the dam inside breaks, releasing her orgasm. Her thighs are more wet this time, so are the sheets beneath them. She twitches every time he thrusts into her, feeling more liquid slide down her legs and twitching with the aftereffects. She sighs when he pulls out, not expecting the absence to make her feel so empty._

_Teddy looks in her eyes as he pumps himself a few times before spilling all over her tits and stomach and then leans forward to kiss her deeply. When he rolls off to the side of her, she props herself onto her elbow and says, “you could have come on my face, you know,” with a grin._

_“Bloody hell, Lils, what am I going to do with you?” he says with a breathless laugh._

_Lily can think of many things that he can do with her, but she doesn’t voice them just yet. There will be time enough during the next two weeks that he’s visiting for. She just smiles at him secretively and licks her lips. Teddy pulls her in to kiss her once more._

_Lily dresses in her robe quickly when she finally pulls herself out of his bed and says, “I’ll see you at breakfast,” before leaving._

_Lily spends every night of his visit after the first in his bed. She demands that he teach her everything there is to know, even when sometimes their experiments turn out to be less pleasurable than she’d expected. Teddy is dutiful in his explanations, caring in his physical displays and Lily feels like she’s never been more satisfied in her life. She allows him to do anything he wants with her and he does, from alternating positions, to teaching her how to give a stupendous blowjob, to spending hours with his face between her thighs, soaked with her come when he surfaces later. They’re each lacking sleep and showing it every morning at breakfast but no one seems to catch on to what is happening in Teddy’s guest bedroom every night. Neither of them are about to let anyone know either. Lily likes having her secrets._

_From then on, every time the two of them are in the same place and Teddy isn’t otherwise attached, they find a way to each other’s beds, spend the evening exploring each other’s bodies, relearning things that they may have forgotten in their months apart and learning completely new things at the same time. No matter how many people Lily fucks, she always eventually finds her way back to his arms, and his incredible cock._

*

Lily sees a man not far off staring at her and stroking his cock to full attention. She sees the smirk on his face and smirks back, heading toward him. Once she’s close, she sinks to her knees and bats his hands away from his own cock, taking it into her mouth instead. She sucks him down to the hilt but pulls off quickly, running her tongue over his crown.

Lily feels someone come up behind her and spares a glance. It’s a woman, heavily masked and topless. She’s wearing a strap on and pulling at Lily’s hips so that she’s positioned appropriately. Lily grins at her and moves back around to continue her oral assault on the man she’d chosen. Soon she feels the cool false cock slide between her folds and into her entrance, filling her. Lily moans around the dick in her mouth and leans back into the woman behind her, spreading her legs further to stretch herself out. 

She sucks like her life depends on it while she gets fucked from behind and soon enough, the man is coming in her mouth. She swallows and gives him one last long lick before turning and giving her full attention to the woman behind her. The woman thrusts into her hard, pushing Lily’s knees across the floor but Lily doesn’t mind, in fact she craves the harsh, almost violent thrusts. There’s no other feeling in the world like the feeling of being totally fucked out. Lily reaches a hand behind, fingering her clit and comes hard within seconds, soaking herself, the woman and the floor beneath her with her juices. Perhaps she should start telling people that she squirts when she comes, considering the shocked but pleased look on the woman’s face but perhaps it’s a fun secret to have as well. Lily cries out loudly as she comes and takes only a few seconds to recover. 

Soon enough, Lily is on her feet, heading forward to find someone else to fuck her. The night is still young, and she’s still got a lot of fucking left in her.

*

 _Lily meets Dominique’s eyes as she slides the pink, fleshy dildo into her cousin’s entrance. Dominique closes her own eyes and takes a breath; this is her first time after all. Lily leans down and mouths at her clit so that she can take Dominique’s mind off of the brief uncomfortableness the stretching causes and then presses it in further as her tongue circles the little nub. She delights in hearing Dom’s shuttering breath, indicating the transition from the pain of the breach into the pleasure from the fullness. She slides the dildo back out slowly and then presses it back in, with equal slowness so as to allow Dom to get used to the feeling._

_Lily feels Rose approach their position on the bed; her bushy hair brushing against Lily’s shoulder as she takes her own deep breath, “Where did you even get that thing, Lils?” she asks; her curiosity is ever present, in fact, she’d insisted on watching when Dom had asked Lily to fuck her so as not to be a fumbling idiot for her first time with a boy._

_“A lady never reveals all her secrets,” she replies with a sly smile. She pulls back out and then slides back in, delighting in Dom’s breathy whimper. “Is it good?” she asks curiously._

_“Oh yes,” Dominique replies, opening her eyes to watch Lily thrust the cock into her. She leans back onto her elbows and arches her back. “God Lils, no wonder why you like this so much,” she says breathily. Lily presses the cock in harder now, developing a rhythm to it._

_Lily brings her other hand down and runs it through the moisture gathering at Dom’s entrance. She then moves her hand back up a little and thumbs at Dominique’s clit. “I just hope you’re enjoying yourself,” Lily says silkily, “I think you should try touching your tits.”_

_Dom is wearing her school uniform, the one they generally wear under their robes, still but her blouse is unbuttoned and her knickers are off, legs spread wide so that Lily can have as much access as she needs. Lily watches as Dom exposes her tits and then begins to palm them. She cries out when Lily starts pumping her more quickly._

_Lily licks her lips as she watches Dominique play with herself. Her eyes are mere slits, watching Lily’s hand as she continues to fuck Dom with the pink dildo and thumb her clit. Dom is now moving into Lily’s thrusts and biting her lip to avoid crying out too loudly. Lily feels like she’ll have to train this habit out of Dom because she can just imagine how hot the noises her cousin would make could be. Lily licks her lips again. “Dom, you should take off your clothes,” she says._

_“Only if you do too,” Rose counters, eyes meeting Lily’s. “I mean, I want to see how you do it, too,” she adds._

_Lily can tell that Rose is turned on from the flush of her skin and the slight blush across her cheeks. She can’t blame her cousin though, she’s pretty turned on too. She nods and then smirks, “you too, then,” and pulls the dildo out of Dom’s cunt. Dominique cries out but quickly adjusts to the absence. She makes short work of her clothes and then leans forward to help the other two with theirs. Once Lily’s clothing has been ripped off, she pins Dominique onto the bed and leans in the kiss her deeply._

_It’s fast, hard and with too much tongue but Lily doesn’t care. She’s starting to get the feeling that she’s going to get off now, and that hadn’t been something she’d thought would happen when Dom had asked her for this. Lily knows that afterward, she would have brought herself off as many times as she needed, using visions of her pink cock up Dom’s pussy but now, it seems like Dom and Rose are actively going to help her do so. Things are getting better and better. Lily grins into the kiss and palms at Dominique’s tits. She rubs herself against Dom’s leg and reaches blindly for the dildo._

_Lily finds it in her hand and she maneuvers it between the two of them, shoving it back inside of Dom, causing her to man deeply. Lily grins more widely, pulling it out and then shoving it back in again. She pulls away from Dom momentarily and reaches for her wand. Quickly, she transfigures the dildo so that it’s double ended. She tosses her wand aside and then moves closer, sliding the other end into her own pussy and pushing onto it, forcing it further inside of Dominique._

_“Oh fuck,” Dom gasps, “oh fuck, Lily, keep doing that.” Her eyes are closed, tits bouncing with each thrust, guided by Lily’s hand and she looks absolutely divine. Lily hears another, softer cry from beside them and looks over to see Rose, with another of Lily’s dildos peeking out of her own pussy and her wand vibrating against her clit._

_Lily gasps, thrusts into Dom harder and hears Dom cry out long and loudly. Finally, she’d gotten Dom off and now it’s Rose’s turn. She pulls the one end from Dom’s pussy and moves over to her other cousin, meeting Rose’s eyes before pulling the dildo from her pussy and thrusting in._

_Lily knows she doesn’t have long now; she’s not going to last. She rides the false cock, causing Rose to do the same with the reverberations coming from her own hips. She palms at Rose’s tits, bites at her neck and rides her until they’re both coming, broken moans escaping their throats, liquid sliding down Lily’s legs. Lily thrusts into Rose through her own orgasm, her thighs getting wetter and wetter with her juices until finally, she’s fucked out. Lily slowly pulls the dildo from her pussy, still shaking with the aftereffects and then removes it from inside of Rose. She falls back onto the bed and sighs contentedly._

_“So, that’s how it’s done, ladies,” Lily states with a wide, self-satisfied grin._

*

Lily is bent over an armchair, smoking casually as someone thrusts into her pussy. As she does this, she meets Scorpius’ eyes from across the room. She smirks at him since she knows how much he loves her on her stomach, and she knows how much he loves it when she smokes as he fucks her. Lily brings the cigarette to her mouth and inhales on it, blowing the smoke into the air, even as the thrusts from behind increase in momentum. Her nipples are brushing against the softness of the sofa beneath her sending tiny sparks of pleasure through her core and straight to her cunt. She’s long since lost her sheer bra, having tossed it off at some point earlier in the evening. The brushing of her nipples against the sofa is the only thing currently giving her pleasure though, since the man pressing into her is not very skilled.

She finishes her cigarette, not quickly because she’s still teasing Scorpius but as soon as it reaches its end, she flicks it out and pushes the hulk on top of her away. She doesn’t have time to deal with someone who is not pleasing her. 

She looks through the crowd, gazing on to see if anyone there strikes her fancy when she sees a man at the other end of the hall, separating himself from his lover, with hair that was ever changing in colour. She smiles, Teddy had always been a good lover and it’s nearing midnight. She wants the last of her time at the masquerade to be enjoyable, and with him it will be. She struts toward him, heels clacking loudly on the wooden floors and meets him in the middle of the room. 

“Fancy meeting you here,” says Lily with a sly smirk across her face. 

“Can’t say I’m surprised at your presence,” Teddy replies with a grin. He settles his hands around her hips but then reaches one up to grope her tit, almost as an afterthought. 

Lily chuckles and leans into him. “I thought you were shagging someone,” she says conversationally as she leads him over to an empty chair. 

“That’s been over for a month,” Teddy replies. 

“Lucky me,” Lily states just before shoving him down onto the chair and sinking down between his legs. She knows that he’s just gotten off, so it may take some work to have him ready again but Teddy’s always been quick to recover. Lily wonders if its reminiscent of the werewolf ancestry he possesses. Even as she begins to circle her tongue around the tip of his cock, it begins to harden in her hand. He rocks his hips toward her and Lily begins to realize that it is going to take much less time to get him ready than she’d originally estimated. 

Soon enough, Teddy’s cock is rock hard under her lips and she knows he’s ready for her. She swipes her tongue along his smooth flesh once more, taking the head into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it before standing, turning and straddling his thighs. Lily faces away from Teddy so that she can watch everyone else and sinks down onto his cock easily then begins to bounce on his right away. 

Lily loves the feeling of his thickness inside of her, loves the way his cock fills her completely, sliding against her inner walls in the most delightful of ways. She loves the way her tits bounce as she rides more skin available to his mouth and one of his hands drops lower, massaging her nub, causing her to cry out. 

“Have I ever told you how astonishingly slutty you are?” he asks silkily against her earlobe. “I love watching you at these parties, I love seeing you fuck anyone that’s willing, love seeing you defiled and covered in come. It’s better when it’s my come, though.” 

Lily nods, exhaling deeply as his hand pauses for a moment, only to suck her breath in when he pinches her nipple and bites down on her neck. With every thrust, Lily finds herself more and more wet, closer to coming undone. If Teddy keeps talking, they might even have time to spare before midnight, when the masks come off. 

“Oh fuck, Teddy,” Lily cries out when he fingers start moving on her clit again. She sinks down onto him, hard, and begins to bounce even more quickly. 

“God, you’re soaking wet, Lils, so slippery,” he breathes. She closes her eyes and sucks in a breath. “I love sinking my cock into your delicious pussy, I love sinking my tongue inside you, tasting every inch of your cunt while you writhe beneath me and fuck my face.” Teddy runs the hand that had been on her tits over her flat stomach and down to her center, holding open the folds so that he has better access to her clit with his fingers. He circles them around slowly, despite her speed of thrusts, forcing her to cry out desperately. He’s the only one that’s ever made her come undone this way, the only one she’s ever begged for. She finds it strange that he’s someone she’ll always keep coming back for, no matter how many other people she’s been with.

“Fuck,” Teddy curses and Lily twists her hips slightly, in time with the movements of his fingers. “Fuck, I love it when you do that, you dirty slut,” he says just before nipping her earlobe again and really starting to grind his fingers down against her. 

Lily moves so that her feet are supported by the arms of the chair and grinds down against him as best as she can. She fucks him with abandon, eyes closed, mouth open, while he fingers her nub and presses up inside of her. Lily’s hair is wild, she’s crying out, her tits are bouncing and her pussy feels so tight she’s sure it’s about to explode. Teddy seems close too, since he can’t string a sentence together anymore. She brings her hands up to her tits, squeezes, and then she’s coming harder than she has all night, squirting her juices all over the floor in front of them, crying out so loud she’s positive the entirety of the hall hears her. Teddy’s still fucking her oversensitive cunt, pressing in harder and harder as Lily continues to come, moaning brokenly. Finally he pulls out, forces her off of him and onto the floor in front of them and then shoots all over her face. 

“Fuck,” she breathes, running her fingers through the hot liquid. “You know exactly how to get me off,” she admits.

*

 _“Come on my face,” Lily demands right before opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue. Lorcan is standing above her, jerking his cock while she massages his balls. His twin, Lysander, is holding her leg up high, thrusting his cock into her roughly. She can feel the pressure building inside of her, just waiting for the release but she’s not there yet._

_“Come on baby, I know you can do it,” she says right before running her tongue up Lorcan’s length. “Just come all over me, all over my face, in my hair, on my tits, come on, baby,” she continues her litany of encouragement as she runs her mouth over his cock, taking him inside, swirling her tongue around it and pressing back against Lysander’s cock. She takes great pleasure in the fact that Lorcan begins to buck more wildly into his hand. Lily arches her back, exposing more of her neck, waiting for him to come all over her skin._

_Lily drags her tongue over the head of Lorcan’s cock while gyrating wildly on Lysander until she feels him pull out and come all over her stomach. She’s not there yet though, and Lorcan is almost ready to go on her face. Quickly, she grabs the base of his cock and squeezes, stopping him from coming. “I want you inside me, now,” she demands, moving away from Lysander._

_“Bloody hell, Lils,” Lorcan curses but moves onto the bed and lies down, pulling her closer. She moves to straddle him with her back to him and lets him slip inside of her easily. She rubs at her clit roughly to stimulate herself to the same extent as she had been before. Lily rides him, shifting her hips so that his dick is pounding into her g-spot while she fingers herself and uses her other hand to smear Lysander’s come all over her abdomen._

_“Shut the fuck up and fuck me,” Lily gasps. She’s so close now; she can feel the tingles in her legs and in her nipples. Her mouth is half open and she doesn’t think that she can coherently string words together. She grinds her hips down and her fingers are replaced by Lysander’s mouth. He sucks on her nub and she’s done. A burst of pleasure floods through her muscles, causing her to shudder and lose control. She cries out and her body sways limply as her inner muscles clench around Lorcan’s length. “Fuck,” she gasps as he continues to pound into her, until he reaches completion as well._

_She feels his hot semen joining Lysander’s on her torso and sighs contentedly. Sex is always fantastic with Lorcan and Lysander, but now that it’s over, it’s time for her to go. Neither of them tries to reach for her as she casts her cleaning charms and pulls her clothing back on; they’d all known that this was only about the sex. She waves at them from the door and says, “Until next time,” and then apparates back to her own flat._

*

It’s only moments until midnight now and Lily is still pressed up against Teddy, not seeing any reason to move on and find someone else when the party is about to end. Lily plans to make her way to Scorpius’s bed once everyone disperses, but for now, she leans up against her friend and smokes another cigarette, all the while displaying herself in the most flattering manner and smirking over at Scorpius every time she feels his eyes on her.

Teddy steals her cigarette, taking a long drag of it while she’s distracted. Lily turns back to him and snatches at it while he holds it away from her. She notes that his hair is a pale blue colour, the colour it usually is when he’s deeply sated and content. Lily pouts at him and moves to straddle his hips again, facing him. He continues to hold the cigarette aloft though, and she frowns, “Teddy.”

“It’s bad for you, gorgeous,” he replies, taking another drag. 

Finally, Lily manages to steal her cigarette back and starts to move around so that she can continue teasing Scorpius when she feels Teddy’s hand on her hip. She turns to face him once more, this time confused, “What?” she asks. 

“Don’t,” he replies. “Don’t go to him tonight, come with me,” he says, turning her face toward him with a gentle hand. She notices his hair change slowly to a light pink instead of blue which is the colour it turns when he’s nervous. “You know that I’m the one that knows you the best; I’m the one that knows how to pleasure you the most. You’ve known that since the first time you snuck into my room.”

“Teddy,” she starts but he shakes his head, effectively silencing her. 

“You know it’s true,” he says and she does. Every time she’s with Teddy, it’s so much better than with anyone else because it seems like he cares more about her pleasure than his own; he takes care of her first. It’s a little heady to think about, but Lily can’t deny the truth of it. She shakes her head to try to clear it because Teddy is speaking to her again, “Scorpius Malfoy is just going to stand off to the side, watch you smoke and fuck yourself on some object of his choice and then fuck your ass until you can’t walk. I’ll make sure that you get what you want, and that you’re not just some live piece of porn.”

“But what if I want to do what Scorpius wants?” she asks. She hears Scorpius begin to make the closing speech and knows that it’s only moments before they take off their masks, moments before she needs to make a decision in regards to what Teddy is asking for, although it’s starting to sound like this is more than just a one night offer. 

Teddy bites his lip and looks down for a moment. He looks back up at her and his eyes are green, mirroring hers. He presses a hand to her cheek and replies, “Lils, I know who you are, I know what you like and I know that you’d never be satisfied with only one person,” and this is true too, but it’s something that Lily had accepted long ago. 

“Teddy, what are you trying to say to me?” Lily asks. Her heart is beating quickly in her chest. She feels like they don’t have the time to have this conversation and she knows that she doesn’t want to be having it. She doesn’t want to have to hurt Teddy by telling him no. 

Teddy sighs and runs his fingers through her long hair, “that I’m in love with you,” he admits finally. 

“No,” Lily replies, moving away from him, well, at least as far away as she feels she can get, “don’t do this.”

“I have to. I want to be with you and I know somewhere inside you want to be with me too, why else would you keep coming back to me?” he asks, reaching out a hand to touch her hip. 

It’s a good thing that Scorpius is long winded, because he’s still talking to the crowd and hasn’t told them to take off their masks yet. She looks at Teddy, angry at him for doing this now instead of more privately. “I keep coming back because you’re a good fuck, Lupin,” she whispers. “Now stop this nonsense.”

“I can’t, I need to say it,” he states quietly. 

“You already said that you know me; I can’t settle down with anyone. I won’t. I can’t imagine the monotony that sex would become if I could only fuck one person for the rest of my life. Don’t make me hurt you,” she growls. 

“That’s not what I’m saying, goddamnit,” Teddy growls right back at her. She must admit, this whole exchange is making her a little hot. She likes it when Teddy shows his temper, something inherited from the wolf blood that had run in his father. His eyes narrow at her and she suppresses the urge to move closer and kiss that sour look from his face. In this case, it would not be advisable. The conversation has to be finished, one way or the other. “I’m not trying to stop you from fucking anyone or anything you want, I’m saying that I want to be who you come home to at night. I want to be the man you take meals with, the one to talk to about work, the book you’ve just read, even who you’ve fucked. I want to fuck you every night, claiming you over and over again as mine, after you’ve been with someone else. I want to watch you with other people, watch as they defile you and then I want to take you in front of them. I want everyone to know that you’re mine, but I don’t give a shit if you fuck other people. I want to be the one you’re in love with.”

Lily’s eyes widen. Her cigarette has been forgotten and dropped to the floor. She hears Scorpius’ voice announcing that they should take off their masks and reveal themselves to all those they’ve fucked over the evening. She reaches up with numb fingers to untie it but is stopped by Teddy’s strong hands. She’s always loved his hands on hers, so strong and sure. She’d never even entertained the idea that someone would want to be with her but would not force her to be sexually monogamous. One question remains though, and Lily is forced to ask as she blinks her eyes now that she is free of her mask, “What happens when you tire of sharing me?”

“The only thing I’d be sharing is your body, which I will never tire of doing. I love you as you are: beautiful, intelligent, sexually deviant and hypersexual. I wouldn’t want to change you,” he says as she reaches up to remove his mask as well, “I’ve had a lot of time to think about this, Lily Potter.”

“It seems so,” she replies. “But Teddy, I just don’t see how it would ever work…” she says honestly.

“Then we try it and see if we can do it,” he says gently. He presses his fingers to her hips and his eyes meet hers. “If it doesn’t work, then we part ways.”

“And I can still fuck who I want to fuck? Even if you don’t like that person?”

“I’d love for you to fuck someone I hated. I would take such pleasure in reclaiming your skin afterward,” he says, grinning devilishly at her. Lily’s heart flutters at this and she suppresses a giggle. Even she can admit to herself that she’s always been in love with Teddy, even when she was a little girl. He’s always just been there, strong and steady, in her peripheral vision. Perhaps it’s time for him to move out into the forefront of her mind.

“Then my answer is yes,” she replies tentatively. “But I still intend to make my way to Scorpius’s bed tonight. I’ll just join you in yours afterward.”

Lily can tell that this isn’t exactly the answer he’d wanted but soon his lips curve up into a smile and he leans forward to kiss her deeply. Once they break away from the kiss, Lily stands. She smiles at Teddy and pulls him up with her. “I’ll see you later,” she says, before walking off toward Scorpius, making sure to sway her hips behind her. She knows that he’s staring at her ass and takes great pleasure in that knowledge. 

Lily knows that as long as Teddy doesn’t try to curb her sexual appetites they can be very good together. They’ve always complemented each other and she’s always had a very soft spot in her heart for him, he was her first after all. If there is anyone on this earth that she knows loves her for her and does not want to change her, it’s Teddy.

Thoughts of him are still in her mind as Scorpius embraces her, groping her ass and pulling her against him. Thoughts of him remain in her mind throughout the rest of the night. She feels like she can’t stop smiling and that’s completely fine with her.


End file.
